Missing
by cjhar
Summary: Sequel to Imitations. "Where have you been?" The Doctor yelled as he skidded to a stop in the doorway.
1. Day 6

So about this sequel. I wasn't going to write it right away but, then like 10 people reviewed. So I started really thinking about it. And now the first chapter is written. Surprising really.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" The Doctor yelled as he skidded to a stop in the doorway. His hair wild and unkempt. He hadn't shaved, his jacket was ripped, and one of his red shoes had a suspicious looking brown stain on the side.

"Shh. Dylan's sleeping." Rose admonished him softly without around.

The Doctor gritted his teeth together, letting his breath out in a rush. "Where have you been? Rose I've looked everywhere for you for three days. You have no idea-" He broke off suddenly.

She turned around slowly walking toward him, cradling the baby against her chest. "I'm sorry. But really I'm okay. We're alright."

His hand traced the long scrape down her face. "Barely." Pulling her into a gentle hug with Dylan in between them. He spoke into her hair. "I thought I'd lost you again."

"But you didn't and that's what really matters."

"We're leaving." His tone was firm. Already he was pulling her toward the door.

"Doctor! We can't, not yet." Rose stood her ground.

"This isn't our battle. I'm not risking you over this mess." Rose dug her heels into the ground. The baby woke screaming. "Rose." Ignoring him, Rose rocked the baby cooing softly to him. "Alright. Fine!" The Doctor threw his hands up in defeat. "At least move somewhere safer." As if on cue, something exploded nearby. Rose flinched exposing a large bloodstain on her side.

The Doctor swore furiously, Rose glared at him. "What happened. He nearly shouted the words at her. Dylan cooed softly. "And where did you get 'Dylan'?"

_TBC _

* * *

Any readers with ideas about the story you wanted to share with me I'd love to hear them and maybe mix them into the story.

I was wondering if anyone wanted to Beta this story because I am really really bad at grammar.


	2. Day 1

If anyone is still reading this, sorry for taking so incredibly long to get write another chapter.  
Disclaimer- BBC owns all.

* * *

Day 1:

"Ow, Ow, Ow" The Doctor picked himself up off the floor. "Rose?"

"I'm good. A little bruised but fine." Rose let go of the railing she had held on to during the crash.

The Doctor fiddled with the view screen for a little bit then stood up proudly. Rose almost laughed as his face fell when nothing happened. For five minutes she watched as he 'fixed' it, pausing every now and then to look at the blank screen hopefully. Finally he straightened up and in a fit of frustration smacked the screen hard. Nothing happened and he shook his hand rapidly to get rid of the stinging.

"Rose, Fancy an adventure?" The Doctor extended his hand to her.

"Always." Rose grasped his hand.

"But usually I know where and when we are." He was almost bouncing with excitement. "Faster, Faster"

The sun dazzled their eyes as they burst out of the Tardis.

"It's perfect, absolutely fantastic!" Rose said with stunned amazement.

The air was crystal clear, with no pollution. Green invaded her eyes. Everywhere she looked there was green. The leaves were darker, and the tree trunks were a lighter shade of green, and the green was lusciously green. Budding flowers dotted the path everywhere.

"Earth?" The Doctor exclaimed in disgust. "I wanted somewhere new, exploring unseen places."

Rose twirled around happily. "But it's stupendous." Rose looked back at him, smiling and radiant.

"Yes. It is." The Doctor continued to stare at Rose, grinning suddenly as she understood the undercurrent and blushed a little at the intensity of his remark. "Hang on. Something's wrong."

"Doesn't matter because I'm on Earth and it's wonderful." Rose half-sung to him.

"Wonderful Earth, yeah?" The Doctor's tone seemed a bit patronizing. She sighed and walked back over to him. "Those trees, notice anything unusual?"

"But…. it's blue and sorta squiggly looking. And the sky is all wrong, and purple." Rose sounded crestfallen. "Not Earth then."

"I've never seen anything like it." He faced her again, a suggestive smile on his face.

"I guess we'll need to explore." Rose grinned back at him.

His entire face lit up as he nearly crowed with delight. He intertwined their fingers and began to run. The forest quickly fell away into an enormous market place filled with masses of beings. A thousand or so stalls lined the just the side street where they stood. No one type of alien seemed to dominate the surroundings.

The Doctor groaned. "Well that didn't help."

Rose ignored him. "Look at it, all the shops and things to see. It's amazing. And this time you'll be just as clueless as I am." She grinned up at him, her tongue sticking out at him.

"Unfortunately," He didn't sound very upset. "We'll just need to start tomorrow. Everyone's packing up and it's dark." She looked up at the planet's sun, surprised to see how low it sat in the sky.

Rose only glanced up but when she looked back at the street, nearly everyone had vanished. "What? But how did they move so fast?"

"Fear." He was staring at the dark hooded figures marching toward them. They felt sinister. His hand closed around her forearm. "Rose, run!"

They ran ignoring the shouted 'Halts' behind them. The Doctor yanked Rose back inside the Tardis. Their labored breaths were evenly matched.

"So no nighttime strolls I take it." Rose teased lightly.

"At least not until we know something about this planet." He smirked at her. "Then we'll know exactly what laws we're breaking."

Rose laughed and then kissed him. The Doctor had expected it deepening the kiss even as she touched his lips. Rose pulled back first, breathless, and rested the heel of her hand against his shirt.

"I'm going to be. Are you coming?" She asked suggestively.

The Doctor was clearly torn. He replied regretfully, "Go on. I should work out a few things with this old girl." He patted the console.

"You'll come back later, yeah?" Rose hadn't meant to sound so insecure.

"Of course, now go get some sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow." He was already underneath the console when she had reached the hallway.

"Doctor." Rose squatted next to him.

He jumped whacking his head on the console. Rose stifled her laugh. "I thought you were asleep." He said accusingly.

"I tried… for three hours."

"Well soon is a relative term." The fact that she was only wearing his shirt didn't escape his notice. "I'm sorry. I just got caught up in all this." He gestured widely around the room.

"Find anything out?" Rose leaned against the column watching him work as he lay down again.

"Just a ton of damage. Don't worry, we'll be running soon ahmbt a kerrt." He stuck the sonic screwdriver in his mouth before finishing the words.

"About a week?" Rose repeated a little wary of translation.

"You're getting rather good at doing that. But really it'll be fun. A week of shopping and relaxation, with only a small side trip to figure out who those guys everyone fears are."

Rose yawned widely. "Come on, come to bed."

"But there's still so much to do. Rewiring and-" His head suddenly popped up to stare at her. "You had a nightmare." He slid out from under the console.

"I just need to know your still here." He knew that he really shouldn't be this glad that she needed him to stop the nightmares. He hadn't meant to stay with her every night but, the first couple of nights he had needed to see her, feel her next to him. After that he had gotten used to a couple of hours just hearing her steady breaths next to him and Rose hated sleeping alone. Something about dreams she had on Pete's world. The Doctor really hadn't understood her reasoning but he certainly wasn't complaining. He pulled her up and followed her back to their room.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! Any ideas you want to share would also be great, I'll try to fit them into the story. 


	3. Day 2

Sorry it's taken so very long to write this. School and soccer are crazy!

* * *

Rose woke to the sound of turning pages and writing. Turning just her head, Rose stared with amusement at the Doctor. It was just so……domestic with him sitting up in bed, glasses pushed low, reading with a pad of paper on his lap. She bit back a laugh a bit unsuccessfully. 

"Laugh again and I'll just have to eat all this lovely breakfast in bed myself." The Doctor threatened jokingly. He looked at her beaming. "Good morning."

She crunched into her toast as she grabbed his pad of paper. Almost 50 names that Rose wouldn't even try to pronounce were listed down one side. Catching her look of confusion, the Doctor explained. "It's a list of names."

"Names?" Rose repeated still confused.

"You know, people, places, titles-". Rose glared at him. Hastily he explained again, "Of planets we might have landed on."

"But there are so many." Rose looked dismayed.

"I'm not even 40 pages into the book." He held up a thick complicated book. He sounded oddly cheerful.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you so excited?"

"While you were sleeping," His tone clearly implied that it was a waste of time. "I came up with a brilliant plan. Do you trust me?" He asked rather suddenly.

"Huh, Of course."

"So you'd let me see inside your memories, just of today of course. See here's the plan. I stay here and try to fix the Tardis while you go off exploring. When you get back I can narrow things down based off your experiences that I've seen. All you would have to do is shop and wander in the marketplace."

She had to admit it was a rather efficient plan. "Alright, but I'm keeping my cell phone for when something goes wrong."

"Sure. Now up, get dressed we've got a busy day."

"Wait!" He paused, his pant halfway on. "Could you show me now?"

"Really?" The Doctor sounded unexpectedly eager.

"Yeah." She grinned at him.

He bounded over to her side of the bed, scrutinizing her face. "You're sure?"

"Postive."

"Okay, close your eyes." He placed his fingertips on her temple. "It'll feel a bit strange, but I'll talk you through it." Suddenly he was in her mind, his voice echoing inside her head. "Anything you don't want me to see just imagine a closed door." To his immense surprise only one door appeared in her mind." Last chance, Rose." He warned her.

"I know." She replied simply.

The Doctor stepped through an archway at random.

_Rose walked in wearing flannel pajamas, looking rumpled and frustrated. Jackie sat at the kitchen table with two cups of tea already prepared. This obviously wasn't an unusual occurrence. _

_"Rose, sweetie, you have to sleep." _

_"Really?" Rose was sarcastic and almost cruel sounding. She sighed, rubbing her hands over her face, then sitting heavily. "I'm sorry, I'm just really………" _

_"I know." Jackie patted Rose's hand then leaned back revealing her pregnant stomach. "Maybe a cuppa will help you." _

_Rose took it eagerly, gratefully gulping it down. Jackie stared at her guiltily. "I'm sorry, so sorry." She whispered. _

_Rose looked confused for a moment before suddenly slumping forward. Everything went black. _

The Doctor tried to speak. "I'm--"

"Don't!" Rose cut him off. "What happened was not your fault." She beamed up at him. "I liked that, Can we do it again?"

"If you want." He looked at her hopefully. Obviously this was a big deal for him .

"I do." Rose replied forcefully. "Now out, we've got an adventure ahead of us."

He looked like he wanted to say something more, but instead he walked out the door. Rose walked into the closet and picked a comfortable outfit, a yellow sun-dress with converses (The Doctor was rubbing off on her). She put her phone in the pocket of the jacket and went back to the control room. The Doctor was waiting for her in his usual pin-striped suit and overcoat.

"I'm walking you to the marketplace. I have to figure out what kind of money they have. Can't have you walking around penniless."

In the bright sunlight Rose could see little animals scurrying through the woods. She turned the Doctor with a question on the tip of her tongue before she remembered he was almost as clueless as she usually was. The sunlight trickled onto the path through the tree's canopy. Everything looked tranquil. They reached the little side street almost too soon. Everything appeared to be the same. Rose stared around still in awe of how large and diverse the market was.

"Alright. Here we are." The Doctor pushed a flimsy plastic-feeling card into her hand. His other hand stuffed a number of strange shaped objects back into his pocket. "Unlimited credit, but try not to go overboard." He kissed her cheek, lingering a bit longer than usual. For some reason this seemed much more important than it should be.

"Don't worry about me. Remember I've got my nifty healing power." Rose tried to make a joke.

"Rose." He gritted his teeth. "Don't joke about that. We don't know anything about it."

"I got fatally shot and it healed me. I'd say we know something about it."

"No we don't." That had apparently been the wrong thing to say. "Be careful."

"Doctor!" Rose pleaded with him, trying to get him less angry.

He didn't answer, just kept walking disappearing into the forest. Rose tried to smile bravely. This was going to be fun. She fought the urge to run back to the Doctor force him to work this out with her. Instead she walked up to the first stall and started browsing. It was an odd collection of knick-knacks. On side hung a collection of the most heinous scarves she had ever seen but on the counter lay an assortment of gorgeous necklaces. The owner stared at her as she looked over them, Rose smiled hesitantly at him. He looked about before espousing the virtues of a particular necklace. Finally Rose bought the necklace in an effort to make him quit talking. Maybe the Doctor could use the metal's composition to find out where they are. As he wrapped the necklace up, he leaned forward, speaking quietly.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No I'm fine." He looked an odd combination of terror and pity.

"Do you need help or a place to stay?" Again he spoke so low, it was to hear.

"No, I'm all set."

The man handed her the package. Rose smiled politely at him, turning to leave. He suddenly his hand shot out grasping Rose's tightly. "Be careful. Don't forget that there are always people willing to help."

_TBC _

* * *

If someone is still reading this please review because last chapter no one reviewed and if no one is reading this then I'm probably not going to update it again. 


	4. Day 2 continued

Sorry I've had the flu all week and felt horrible so that's why I didn't update still. At this point I'm so sick of lying of the couch I have to do something and I had an urge to write.

ENJOY!

Thanks for all the truly lovely reviews.

* * *

Rose stepped back without disguising the confusion on her face. The man smiled at her reassuringly. The experience shook her but now she was even more determined to get to the bottom of this situation. Rose moved through the marketplace for hours. Rose tried to only buy things when her cover needed to be convincing. She had at least 5 bags but she had discovered almost no information about the world.

It was nearly midday and Rose was hungry, and beginning to feel just a bit anxious to get back to the Doctor. Turning back, someone kicked Rose in the small of her back, knocking her to the ground. She spun around searching for the person. No one was there but, in the dark alley a sudden flash of white caught her eye. Someone was flailing against their captors pretty strongly, suddenly they just went limp. The men disappeared into the darkness. Rose crept forward, leaving her purchases lying abandoned on the ground. Rose searched the walls until she finally found a doorway. Glancing around, Rose hurried into the building. The hallway was just as dark as the alley outside. Her eyes adjusted to the light as she crept forward slowly wishing desperately that no one was waiting for her.

Soon her vision returned and showing a plain hallway rather like a hospital hallway. A scream drifted through the air in the hallway. Swallowing any fear, she continued down the hallway. Apparently this section had been deserted. The doorway no longer showed up as Rose went further into the building but the lights were getting stronger and stronger. Hearing footsteps, Rose ducked into the nearest room which turned out to be a sort of broom closet. More footsteps pounded down the hallway. They knew she was in the building. So she sat in the dark against the wall waiting for a break in the footsteps. Her scraped knee leaked blood down her leg, staining the yellow dress. The footsteps disappeared but Rose still sat there waiting for another sign that she could go. Hours later she could only hear the beating of her heart, she relaxed. Then someone outside the door shuffled, the unmistakable sound of fabrics rubbing against each other drifted under the door. Shit, they knew where she was. Rose fought the rising panic. Waiting a few more minutes, Rose slowly stood up. Her muscles ached from being cramped into such a small space.

Without warning Rose burst from the closet kicking and screaming. It turned into chaos, one soldier went down squealing with a broken knee and someone else tried to grab her. Finally her Torchwood training was paying off. Hands were everywhere she turned.

"Just shoot her! To hell with the orders." Someone shouted.

One person cocked his gun and Rose bolted away, hurtling herself down the corridor. At least she had the element of surprise. Something whizzed past her as she turned sharply. A line of blue shot out grazing her arm leaving a sharp line of pain. The lights got dimmer and dimmer. Rose started zigzagging to make it harder to aim at her. The door got closer and closer then at last she was through it.

The alley was still dark. Rose fumbled with her phone as she sprinted toward the light, holding down the number 2. He answered on the first ring.

"Doctor."

Rose stepped into the brightly lit street, but someone pushed her down. The phone and Rose hit the ground with a crack.

"Don't try to kick me." A man spoke from behind her almost whispering into her ear. His hand grasped her shoulder for a moment then it was gone.

Rose noticed her phone lying next to her. "Hello?"

"Rose." His relief was evident but, very short-lived. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. I tripped and my head hurts but other than that I'm fine. I'm coming back now." Rose didn't really know why her headache was so incredibly painful or why she was on the ground.

"Are you sure you're okay? You sounded distressed earlier." He was clearly suspicious.

"I'm… fine." Rose thought carefully about her answer.

"If you're sure….."The Doctor clearly didn't think she was fine. "I'll see you soon."

Rose stood up carefully, noticing the burning pain in her arm. She didn't remember hurting it. A man watched her from across the street, something about him was just creeping her out. She hurried away struggling to get bearings. The sun dipped lower until only the very top showed, but it had just been midday, and Rose began to sprint, through the rapidly clearing streets, past the first stall, into the forest. Branches scratched her cheeks as she ran past. Something was following her she was sure of it. The forest no longer seemed as peaceful and beautiful. At last she opened the door to the Tardis.

The Doctor sat in a chair staring at the door and tapping his fingers impatiently, waiting nervously. The minute he saw her, he jumped out of his seat toward her. Rose wrapped her arms around him tightly and he hugged her just as hard.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked her worriedly.

"I don't know, I just saw this man and I freaked and the sun went down and I ran and the trees…" Rose buried her face in his shirt.

"Sshh, it's alright. You're safe now in the Tardis." He ran his hands down her arms. Rose hissed in pain and flinched away. "What's wrong?"

"My arm. I don't know what happened. One minute I was standing on the street at noon, the next I'm on the ground as my phone lay next to me."

His face tightened and he propelled her toward the medbay. As he examined her wound, his lips pressed together in a tight line.

"Something isn't right." He gritted his teeth together as he spoke.

"What?!" Rose shrieked, yanking her arm away to examine it herself. Everything looked alright to her. "But it seems normal."

"Your arm will be fine _if_ you let have it back." He reached out a hand and Rose hesitantly let him grasp it again.

He poked the gash with his finger, Rose flinched away. "Rose!" He groaned exasperatedly.

"Don't poke it." Rose told him.

He took her arm again, grasping it tighter. "The wound is wrong. This" His finger almost touched it before he thought better of it and just pointed. "Only happens with 31st century weapons that shouldn't be here." He explained frustrated.

"So how did it get here?"

"I don't know." The words were clipped. He let go with one hand, reaching for a hand held device that looked suspiciously like a price scanner. "This might hurt a bit." He pressed a button, tightening his grip on her arm with his other hand.

"Liar." Rose gasped, "That's worse than getting shot."

"It's the only way." The Doctor still seemed off. "I don't like this." He wiped all emotion off his face as she gritted her teeth in pain.

Something in the way he moved and spoke looked wrong. Rose took a guess. "Are you mad?" Rose asked incredulously.

The Doctor snapped. "Yes!"

"Why?" Rose tested her arm.

"Because," Rose began to walk to him then suddenly crumpled to the floor. "Rose!"

"I'm alright; my legs just are a bit shaky." The Doctor sat next to her on the ground.

"Why? What else happened today?" The Doctor asked as he ran his hands over her legs.

"I don't know." Rose thought hard for a moment then started to panic. "I don't remember it. I'm missing hours! They are just gone!"

"Rose," He cradled her face between his hands. "We _will_ get to the bottom of this. I promise. Could I see your day? I might be able to find the memories."

"Yeah, Yes. " Rose closed her eyes.

It appeared only moments had passed before he pulled back looking aghast at her. "Rose? There's a giant gap in your memories. Hours are just missing."

"I know. Who can do that?" Rose composed herself.

"I don't know but, I will. Listen, Rose, I think I can recover those memories but, it might hurt you."

"Do it." Rose said determined to find out what had happened.

"Tell me to stop the minute you feel pain." The Doctor ordered her before placing his fingers on her head. The shooting pain grew every second his hand was laid across her temples. Rose dug her fingernails into her palm. Soon there were bloody crescents on both her palms. The Doctor pulled away with a gasp and Rose sighed in relief. "I found them."

"Good now we know…what….happened." Rose suddenly fell asleep.

"And now your mind needs to rest." The Doctor told the sleeping Rose. He gently picked her up and carried her to their bed. "Sleep well." He kissed her forehead softly before silently leaving the room.

_TBC_

* * *

I hope you like this chapter for some reason it was very hard to write. As always any criticism is welcomed and enjoyed. 


	5. Day 3

I know what you all are thinking What? an update from me? But seriously this wasn't all my fault. I had a very busy two weeks and family obligations and this chapter was ridiculously hard to write but

* * *

Rose woke with a gasp, jerking herself out of a nightmare

Rose woke with a gasp, jerking herself out of a nightmare. Looking around nervously, Rose realized she was alone in her bedroom. Everything from the past day sank in and Rose threw back the covers. She padded down the hallway toward the softly playing music she could hear. The Doctor was fiddling with something on the console, softly singing along.

Suddenly he sang very loudly. "We've got to fight for our right to party!"

Rose stepped into the room causing the Doctor to stop singing suddenly. Instead he turned around greeting her cheerfully.

"Good morning, Ms. Tyler." His grin and mood was infectious.

Rose found herself practically dancing up to him to kiss him good morning and thanks. "I remember!" Rose sang the words before kissing the Doctor again. It was a bit more intense than the last one.

"Good Morning!" Rose said cheekily when they finally broke apart for air. He

The Doctor moved to recapture her lips but, she slipped away trailing her fingers across his chest.

"I've got to take a shower and get dressed. See you soon." Rose ran toward the exit as she caught sight the glint in the Doctor's eyes.

"Oh no, you don't." The Doctor called after her, quickly followed after her.

Sometime later, Rose finally showered and started getting dressed.

"I really wish you would let me take care of your knee." The Doctor told her examining her knee while she pulled on jeans. "Now it's gonna get all grimy and infected."

"I would have had I not been knocked out by you." Rose poked his chest. "and then you went and distracted me today. So don't blame me."

"So this morning was all my fault." His arm wound around her shoulders. "You sure? I clearly remember you saying 'Yes please yes." His imitated her accent very poorly.

Rose laughed at him. "900 years old and you're still crap at accents."

"Are you insulting my abilities to imitate accents?" His hand slid to her waist, fingers poised to attack.

"Sorta yeah." Rose choked out in between fits of laughter.

He made his attack tickling her sides with suspicious skill. Rose tried to break away but, she was laughing so hard she couldn't fight his grip. Her efforts to retaliate failed only serving to increase his advantage over her.

"Mercy, mercy." Rose cried out, breathless from laughter.

For a second she swore something dark flashed across his face but it passed so quickly she couldn't be sure it was ever there. The Doctor stilled his hands on her sides.

"Take it back." He warned her. "or else…" He drummed his fingers against the particularly ticklish spot on her ribs.

"Okay, okay." Rose agreed hurriedly. "You have amazing skills at imitating accents."

"Thank you." He let his hands drift away. Then he reached for her hand. "Come on we should probably get to the marketplace."

"Are you absolutely completely and totally certain you want to do this?" The Doctor asked her as they stopped just before the marketplace.

"He wiped _my memories_. That bastard will pay." Rose looked frighteningly similar to her mother at that moment.

Together they stepped into the market warily almost expecting someone to attack at any moment. So it's understandable that when a man jumped in front of Rose with an angry look on his face that Rose reacted the way she did.

"What the hell was that for?" The man cried out as he clutched the side of his face, looking angrier than before.

"Sorry. I thought you were- Wait, you're that guy who offered help."

"Why-What- How did you turn him back?" He asked Rose almost violently.

"Get him back? I never lost him." Rose answered unnerved by this strange man.

"How did you even get here?" He asked abruptly.

"I brought her." The Doctor's face lost all traces of amusement, looking vaguely threatening. All the man's questions died on his lips as the Doctor continued. "Just who the hell are you anyway?"

"Paul. Who are you? A twenty-first century human and an unknown type of alien are on some planet where you don't really have a way to get her." Paul was stunned and awed by the couple in front of him.

"I'm the Doctor and this-"

"-is Rose." Rose cut in, shrugging as the Doctor glanced at her questioning. "You always introduce me."

"I do not. Well, alright maybe most of the time that's beside the point. Paul who exactly? How do you know what century she's from?" The Doctor unknowingly gripped his sonic screwdriver harder.

Paul leaned forward, glancing all around nervously then he mouthed. "ex-Time Agent."

"Like Jack?" Rose didn't know if they could handle tangling with a con man right now.

"Jack Harkness? Nah, I retired. I live here. Strange things have happened here." Suddenly he cocked his head to the side. "Did you say the Doctor?"

"Yes." Paul stared in awe at him.

" Seriously?! Oh man, this is so exciting. I've heard so much about you. You go literally everywhere. Any major event you are there saving people, helping everyone and saving lives." Paul gave Rose a long admiring stare. "And your companions are always beautiful but, Roes surpasses all." The Doctor rolled his eyes while Rose blushed. "Oh my god, this is amazing!" Paul lost all his nervousness, staring in open amazement at him.

"You're rather young for a retiree." Rose told. It was true; Paul appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties, strong and handsome in the wholesome good boy way.

"Time agents only work for about eight years right?" The Doctor explained to her. "Best retirement plan in the universe. Any place, any time in the universe. Imagine it. Caused me a lot of troubles."

"Six." Paul interrupted him, derailing the story The Doctor obviously had been preparing.

"Huh?" The Doctor asked eloquently.

"6 years not eight but that's linear. Do you know how many fucking time-loops I've got stuck in?"

"Fascinating, really, but afraid we must get going." The Doctor turned to leave.

"Wait you have training. Physical and mental attacks, yeah?" Rose asked Paul nervously.

"I had. I try to keep it up but….." Paul trailed off.

"No, no, no Rose!" The Doctor figured out where she was heading.

"Yes, He could be an asset. Jack was a help because of his training." Rose defended her idea.

"Or he could just be another risk. I don't need someone else to worry about and distract me." The Doctor retorted vehemently.

Rose gaped at him. She couldn't speak she was so hurt and angry. He hastily tried to backtrack. "No Rose no, that's not what I meant." It was too late.

"Paul. Come help me try to figure out where this creep lives." Rose grabbed Paul's arm and started walking away.

"Rose, you know…" She was gone.

He swore under his breath watching her walk away with some other guy. Then he started walking after them.

"So does this happen often?" Rose glared at him. Paul rushed to correct the misunderstanding. "I mean get it these scraps, every place you guys go to? Doesn't it every get tiring or too much to handle? I mean all the stories make it seem as if you have this glamorous job but, in reality doesn't it just wear you down. You almost have a list of the dead following you. Don't you get tired of death and destruction? I couldn't handle it. How do you handle this?"

"The Doctor." Rose slowed and turned around looking back at his dejected figure. "He didn't-I should-You can't…. I'm sorry I'll be back."

Rose ran back to him, silently taking his hand as she slid next to him.

He twisted toward her, tugging her to a stop almost desperately. "I didn't mean that, I need you here." She nodded. "No Rose you don't understand. I need you."

"I need you too." Rose told him in all seriousness.

He still looked upset but didn't say anything more to her. Instead he gripped her hand a little harder and caught up with Paul.

"Sorry about that, a little quarrel." The Doctor greeted him with all his usual cheer.

"Nothing to apologize about. My mouth gets me into trouble all the time."

Rose stopped.

"What are you doing Rose? You're in the middle of this street market thing. Really think of the trouble you could cause. Or you might hit some poor man pushing his fruit cart around. It spilled everywhere. Now the fruits are covered in dust and bruised. No one wants to buy those." He finished weakly as he noticed Rose ignoring him. Paul just looked confused. "What? It could happen!"

Rose wisely chose not to reply to him. "This is the alley way."

All business now, The Doctor looked carefully. "Looks about right. You ready Paul?"

"Absolutely." His training kicked in. He lost all vestiges of his carefree appearance.

Paul pulled a small pistol looking thing out of his waistband. The Doctor simply strode forward only to be yanked forward into the darkness. Rose lunged toward him but was caught by an abnormally strong man. Paul attempted to get a shot off but in the swirling dust and shifting people he couldn't get a clear shot. Someone hit him from behind. Rose watched in horror as he dropped like a stone.

"Unfortunately for you lot I'm not an idiot." Someone spoke roughly in Rose's ear then dropped a hood over her head. Suddenly she fell asleep.

_TBC_

REVIEW

* * *

Alright so the next chapters should come fairly quickly or at least quicker than this one did. I know what I'm going to write.

* * *


	6. Day 4 Rose

Again, sorry about the wait but I will most likely update every weekend. Love all who review or this case JeMS7.

* * *

Again Rose woke up in a dim room without the Doctor

Again Rose woke up in a dim room without the Doctor. Rolling over a sudden stabbing pain shot through her torso. Rose clenched her hands and froze afraid to make it worse.

"Hey, hey. Let's not do that." Someone gently rolled her back. "You'll be fine, Rose." He spoke again coming into her line of sight.

Her brain scrambled to make sense of this sight. "John?" Rose asked in utter disbelief with large dose of pain in her tone.

John misunderstood her. "Calm down. Calm down. You'll be just fine. We're in the hospital."

Rose frantically raked her mind for any explanation but, everything seemed ordinary. It even smelled the same as a hospital.

"But…" Rose whimpered entirely lost.

John pressed the call-button. "Your mum will be here very soon. You started moving in your sleep so I suspected you would wake up soon." He explained as he walked back over.

Rose continued to stare blankly at him. What had happened? She just fought off some guy's grip on her. Now she was back in Pete's world apparently the same day she was shot.

"I'm afraid I must get to my shift now but, I'll be back as soon as I can." He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. "I'm just so glad you're awake. You really had me worried for a second or hours."Rose still didn't reply opting instead to gaze up at him in a slight panic. "There's no need to look so frightened Rose, you'll be running to rescue soon enough." Then he left nodding to the young nurse entering.

"Ms, I'm going to need to check the area around the wound."

Rose nodded her acceptance in a daze. What the hell? The nurse quickly shut the door then pulled down the sheets. Lifting the bandage she clucked in sympathy. This had to be a dream Rose decided. That was the only reasonable explanation for this.

"Sorry Rose this might hurt a bit." The nurse, Emily Rose read her name tag. "Dr. Smith seems smitten with you."

"I guess." Rose half-heartedly replied.

Without warning she poked the stitches. Rose hissed in pain.

"That shouldn't hurt!" Rose cried out without thinking.

"No Rose it is a good thing that it hurts." The nurse hurried to reassure her.

"But this is a dream!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, this is real." The nurse patted her arm in sympathy after pulling the sheets back up.

"It can't be. I can't be here. I need to get back." Rose gripped her arm, eyes wide with fright.

"Calm down. It's alright. John brought you here himself. The police are tracking down the men who did this right now." The nurse soothed her.

"But the Doctor was here." Rose fumbled with words. "He rescued me."

"Dr. Smith?" The nurse clarified under the impression Rose must still be struggling with the pain medicines. "How much pain are you in?"

"Huh?" Rose hadn't actually thought of anything but the Doctor yet. She concentrated for a moment. "I guess about a four."

"The morphine will kick in very soon so it will get better." Rose hadn't even registered anything the nurse had done.

"Um, alright." She answered.

"Rose, honey, you're alright!" Jackie bustled into the room. Rose stared at her, she swore her mother left that outfit back in her home. "I was so worried about you! But now you're awake." Jackie sighed.

"Mum, stop." She grabbed her mum's hand. "He was here."

"John? Oh, I'm so glad. Such a nice man." Jackie smiled fondly.

"No. The Doctor. He was here or I wasn't here. He took away." Rose tried to explain.

"No, sweetheart, he wasn't here."

"This, right here, isn't real. I wasn't here!" Rose argued.

"Don't talk like that." Jackie nearly shouted.

"It's true. I've been with him for a year. The Doctor loves me. We were on some planet and now I'm…" Rose's voice faded away as she began to think harder. "It didn't happen like this."

"No. Rose, stop it!" Jackie was furious startling Rose out of her thoughts. "You've been here. He isn't coming back!"

The venom in her words hit Rose almost physically. "How can you say that?" Rose asked horrified.

"Because I saw what he did to you. You're healing; You've got John now." Jackie pleaded with Rose. "He's such a nice guy for you."

Maybe it didn't happen Rose thought. This all seemed real enough. And that whole life seemed a bit too good to be true. No, she decided, She went with the Doctor. She traveled with him.

"You know, I think it was just a dream." Jackie hesitated before softly going on. "John told me you kept talking about the Doctor. But sweetie I swear you're going to be just fine."

Rose wished everyone would stop telling her that. She wasn't going to be fine until the Doctor came back. This whole situation was just plain wrong.

"He did come back." Rose muttered.

Jackie didn't hear her. Instead she started talking about her day, and Casey's newest mischief. Rose didn't hear a word. She just stared off thinking how to get out of this nightmare. Jackie chattered away relaxed now that Rose had quit spewing nonsense about the Doctor. At long last visiting hours were over, and Rose was left alone. She stared in mute horror at the doorway. The urge to vomit grew stronger. She didn't sleep.

The next day passed much the same way. Streams of visitors wished her well. Rose nodded her thanks staying completely silent. This wasn't, couldn't possibly be happening. The third day Rose slept all day. By the fourth day, Rose began to believe in the world. Weeks passed, Rose went back to work, continued to date John if only to see one tiny part of the Doctor each day.

Her mother only saw that Rose was at work and still dating John. She had given up all those hallucinations about that Doctor. Rose felt like she was slowly drowning. She went through the world in a daze. She never answered questions the first time. Her friends silently noticed. And they wanted this to end.

Mickey was with her when she snapped. It happened suddenly one minute she was examining some artifact, the doctor's hadn't cleared her for fieldwork, the next she was hyperventilating.

"It's not….no…fair…I" She gasped out.

Mickey didn't know what was going on, so he grabbed her arms made her focus on him. "Breathe, Rose. I can't understand you. Nothing's world, everything's fine."

As quickly as it appeared it disappeared replaced with a new icy rage.

"Nothing's wrong? Everything's wrong!" Rose shouted. Mickey stepped back afraid of the change that had occurred. "I'm not here! I wasn't here! The Doctor took me away and now I'm back. I want to go back."

Mickey yelled back. "Rose, you never left! You're meant to be here and he's not coming back!"

"Don't say that!" Without warning she flew at him, punching his chest. He had been working out while she recovered from a gun shot. Needless to day, she didn't cause any harm, so he let her vent her frustration at her life on him. Soon her punches had less and less power behind them and then he suddenly crumpled to the floor. Mickey crouched beside her worriedly.

"If this was a dream, that wouldn't hurt." Rose lifted up her shirt showing a blood-soaked bandage.

"Rose!" Mickey cried out in alarm, his voice sounding different.

"Rose!" Paul appeared in his place.

"Paul?" And then she was back.

She opened her eyes quickly. Nearly tackling him with her enthusiasm, Rose hugged him tightly.

"Ahh, gentle, please." Paul cautioned her. Rose noticed a thin sheen of sweat over his face.

"Sorry I'm just really glad to be back." Rose grinned widely then sobered quickly. "What happened to you?"

"I had to break the control he had over your mind. I haven't done that in quite some time. So what do you think of our lodgings?"

Rose looked around, really it wasn't bad. There was a bathroom, a bed, even what appeared to be a TV. All in all the room could have been an average bedroom except for the steel door with no handle.

She closed her eyes for a second. "Rose!" Paul shouted at her.

Opening her eyes again to see the same room, Rose squinted at her. "What?"

"Nothing. I thought you maybe he poisoned you or something." Paul smiled at her.

_TBC_

* * *

Enjoy! Review please! Did I fool anyone?


	7. Day 4 Doctor

If anyone is still reading this I would like to apologize for the delay. I know i apologize a lot but, my schedule since I started this was crazy intense. So Sorry! I love everyone who reads this.

* * *

He kept replaying that image in his head, Paul dropping to the ground; Rose going limp and silent

He kept replaying that image in his head, Paul dropping to the ground; Rose going limp and silent. The Doctor opened his eyes hoping to get rid of the image but, the blackness didn't help at all. Suddenly someone ripped the hood from his head. Squinting against the flood of light, the Doctor surveyed his surroundings.

"Where's Rose?" The Doctor asked deadly quiet.

"Not here." Someone behind him answered.

"You touch a hair on her head and I swear to whatever high power you believe in I will hurt." The Doctor threatened him, every inch the Oncoming Storm.

"Is that so, Time Lord?" The voice behind him taunted him.

Something clawed into his brain. It tore through the Doctor's memories. Frantically trying to make barriers, The Doctor was crippled by the blinding pain in his head. He broke through the Doctor's barriers easily. Private personal moments with Rose, their first kiss, first meeting, all were invaded by this man. The Doctor tried valiantly to block him out, only succeeding to protect his memories of the Time Way and some of Gallifrey. The Doctor, angry at this invasion, gathered all his power and pushed. It shouldn't have worked, he knew that. It was much too weak but, for some off reason the man pulled out. He stared at the Doctor in awe.

"Surprised you?" The Doctor took a wild stab. "Didn't think anyone else had powers like yours."

"I'm more powerful." The man answered arrogantly. He stepped into the light giving the Doctor a chance to examine him. He looked so…..ordinary. With sandy hair and hazel eyes, he could have been any boy around Rose's age in London. The Doctor had half-expected some sinister old man. This was just a kid scared of his own abilities.

"Just imagine what you could with training?" The Doctor egged him on.

"You know?" The young man asked eagerly. "What's in it for you?" He squinted suspiciously at the Doctor.

"Free Rose." The Doctor told him simply. "Free Rose and I'll teach how to control our power." There was no use lying about how much Rose meant to him. "I'm the Doctor by the way."

"Brett" He seemed unnerved at the Doctor's request. At a loss why someone would be so unselfishness.

"Alright, Brett, let Rose go and we'll start." The Doctor stared at him.

"I'll decide soon enough." Brett left.

An hour ticked y, The Doctor waited. If he tried to escape, Rose had no way of knowing anything. So he waited and waited. Another hour trickled passed with the Doctor listing as many possible escape plans as he could. The other passed as the Doctor found a flaw in every single one. Brett walked in with a flank of guards. His face seemed oddly pleased with something. Brett didn't say anything just stared at the Doctor with a sadistic sort of smile.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked suddenly terrified.

Brett leaned forward pressing his hand against the Doctor's head. "Don't try to fuck with me." Suddenly the hand whipped back and forward, slapping the Doctor full across his face.

His entourage left with him. The room flickered as the Doctor's eyes adjusted themselves. The room seemed off somehow off, but he was too worried about what caused that smile on Brett's face. He didn't wait too long.

Rose fell into the room, stumbling and hunched over. His stomach turned to lead; this couldn't happen. Rose was not going to be hurt. She swayed; The Doctor rushed across the room but Brett stepped in and pulled her back first.

"Our guards might have been gotten a little 'over-enthusiastic'. You see," Brett looked down at Rose who was weakly mumbling no in his arms. "She's weak The couple half-hearted attempts she's experienced can't possibly prepare her for what torture our guards had in store. It's much easier to break her than even try to break you."

The Doctor seethed afraid for Rose. "You little-" Words failed him. He started to move forward to Brett. Rose whimpered in Brett's arms as he squeezed her arm. The Doctor stopped dead.

"Don't!" The Doctor shouted panicking. "I've stopped." Brett sneered then let go of her arm.

"Don't waste time getting revenge with me. Better spend some time with your precious Rose." The Doctor fumed. How dare he lay a finger on Rose? "Give her back to me."

"You'd be proud, Doctor. She just wouldn't talk to us. We told her that it would be over if she talked to us. She kept telling us no. What do you do to inspire such loyalty? Whispered words of love perhaps, your promise of forever maybe? Such a pity she'll never tell anyone." Brett pushed her forward. Rose stayed upright all of a mille-second before she fell. The Doctor caught her gently. She bit her bloodied lip to muffle her scream.

Struggling for enough breath, Rose gasped out the words. "di-….betray….your fault." She slumped into him.

"Rose? Rose?" The Doctor gently tapped her face, terrified to move her. She didn't respond.

Sitting down with her in his arms, he whispered. "I know, I know." He kissed her forehead then laid her on the ground.

He worked frantically refusing to admit defeat. He wouldn't lose Rose. He abhorred the thought that she was hurt because of him. Pressing the palms of his against his eyes, the Doctor thought of every thing he could possibly do to help heal Rose. He needed, really really needed to get back to the Tardis but obviously Rose couldn't be moved and he wouldn't leave her alone. So instead he tried every single attempt he could think of to heal her, switching the settings of his Sonic Screwdriver constantly. After an hour and forty-three minutes, the Doctor paused. Running his hands through his hair, he tried to think of something new.

Rose's breath kept getting shallower. Her face paled. Nothing had worked. Only he'd done was block pain receptors. He scanned her again and again. How had nothing worked? It was impossible. Nothing had worked. Holding his breath, he searched her body for a tiny hint of a glow. Rose remained pale and dim. And he had exhausted all his ideas. Slowly he exhaled.

The anger the Doctor had forced down broke free. Violently throwing himself at the door, he screamed. "You Bastard! Fucking asshole!" His voice dropped, pleading, "Please. It's my fault. Don't punish her."

Rose muttered something incomprehensibly. Rushing back to her side, the Doctor examined her for any change. Rose remained unconscious. The Doctor sat at her side holding her good hand. Furious in his uselessness, he shot murderous looks at the locked door fingering the sonic screwdriver. He watched as he life ebbed away in every breath. After the 3rd hour, her breath began to gurgle in her chest. By the 5th hour, she barely breathed. Her body felt chilled; her pulse weak and slow. 6 minutes, 24 seconds, and 12 milliseconds into the 6th hour, Rose Tyler breathed her last breath. This had to be a dream, Rose couldn't be dead. He simply wouldn't allow it.

Something alerted him to movement outside his room. Silently getting to his feet,

The Doctor pushed all of his sorrow to the back of his mind. He focused entirely on revenge. That utter bastard would pay, painfully and extensively. No one touched Rose Tyler.

Using the sonic screwdriver, he forced the door open without setting off the alarms. Glancing back at Rose, the Doctor realized he couldn't see her. He stepped back in the room. There she was complete with all her injuries. He stepped out; she disappeared. He stepped back into the room; there she was complete with all her injuries. He stepped out; she disappeared. An illusion, the Doctor recalled encountering rooms that could display your deepest desires. There was no reason someone couldn't modify it to imitate your worst nightmare. Relief flooded his system so potent his legs nearly buckled. Rose was alive and he would find her.

_TBC_

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me anything I could do better.


	8. DAy 5

SO sorry there hasn't been an update I've had APs and my sister's graduating I'm so sorry.

* * *

Rose stood up, looking determined. Paul jumped and looked at her startled. After Rose had woken up, she hadn't said anything just picked at the bland food almost in a trance. She hadn't even moved from the bed and it had been hours. Now walking toward the door, she glared at the door as if trying to open it by sheer force of mind. The door flew open. Rose jumped back, assuming a defensive stance. The Doctor stood in the doorway with an expression Rose couldn't quite place yet.

"Are you hurt?" The Doctor asked furious and worried all at once.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Paul's alright too." Rose finished the sentence into his shoulder. With him hugging her tightly, Rose inhaled deeply. He smelled perfectly just as she remembered it. Something clicked behind her; Paul aimed a gun to the Doctor's head.

"Rose, get away." Paul ordered her staring him down.

"Paul! What are you doing?" Rose spun staring down at him, still held by the Doctor.

"Doesn't matter. Rose, we need to go now. Paul can follow." His voice was persuasive, low in her ear.

"Get the hell away from her!" Paul shouted again. Rose stepped towards him. "He's not who you think he is."

"What are you talking about?" Then it all fell into place, she paled. "No, it couldn't. He wouldn't." Rose tried to break free.

"Idiot." The Doctor shouted in a voice that wasn't his. His face flickered.

Paul walked closer, Rose finally broke free, mostly the not-Doctor let her go. "Let us go!" He ordered pressing the gun against the not-Doctor's head.

"Nope." He said cheerfully. Rose shuddered at the image. Suddenly men appeared out of thin air surrounding them. The Doctor's image shimmered away leaving Brett's face. "Not the girl, we still need her" There was a bang; Paul jerked. The sound of gunfire echoed through her ears. Paul jerked again and blood spattered Rose's shirt. Paul collapsed in front of her.

"Enough." Brett barked. The men left without a word. One man handed a small bundle to Brett before leaving. He thrust it into her arms. "Take care of him, and the Doctor won't be harmed." He told her before slipping out the door.

Rose looked down at the small bundle surprised to see a pair of little eyes staring at her. He wanted her to take care of a baby? Paul groaned in pain. Rose dropped to the floor still holding the baby and took Paul's hand.

"Come on Paul. I need you to stay with me. I need you to stay alive." Paul clearly was not going to make it but, Rose tried anything. "Paul!"

Her scream revived him just enough to look at her with barely focused eyes. "Gun in the sink. Survive." She placed the baby near her on the floor still wrapped in his blankets.

"Paul, I need you." His blood started to seep into her jeans. "Paul…" She shifted him onto her lap, cradling him against her body. The blood soaked into her shirt. Rose sobbed over him, hoping this was yet another illusion. He stopped breathing; CPR failed. Rose shouted angrily in her mind trying not to frighten the baby.

The baby woke screaming in terror. Rose gently eased Paul's body off her lap and picked up the baby. If this baby was the key to keeping the Doctor safe then she would keep him healthy and happy. She cooed at him trying to ignore the cold blood soaked into her clothes. His screams didn't seem to lessen in volume at all. She thought of all the nursery rhymes she could possibly think of. Then he started to whimper instead of screaming. Rose sang every nursery rhyme while continuing to think of them. It seemed to work and he started to quiet down. After twenty minutes of continual singing the baby stared up at her with big blue eyes.

Cradling the baby, Rose looked down at Paul or at least where Paul had been. His body had disappeared. He was simply gone. In its place a bag of baby supplies and what appeared to be an infant car seat. Placing the baby in his car seat, Rose rummaged through the bag finding a pacifier and popped it in his mouth.

"Alright, baby, you wait here. I'm gonna go get the gun. You sit tight little guy." The baby stared at her with wide un-blinking eyes.

She sighed and went into the bathroom. Sure enough in the sink under a washcloth, Paul had placed a small gun that looked extremely similar to something Jack had used. Hiding it underneath her shirt, Rose went back out into the main room. He sat in his seat silently looking around the room.

"You need a name." Rose told him. "What about Charlie?" The baby spit out his pacifier in disgust. "No, Jason?" He started to cry. "Dylan? Dylan's a nice name." His crying stopped. "Do you like that name? Dylan?"

Rose continued to talk to him as she wandered around the room. Examining every nook and cranny of the room, Rose attempted to find a way out. She tried everywhere, pushed on every inch of the room. Nothing even appeared to wiggle. She was trapped with apparently no way out. Regardless of that fact, Rose continued to try every conceivable spot there might be a weak spot. She had been in a lot of prisons since she started traveling with the Doctor. This prison was exceptionally well-built. It was actually escape-proof. Spending the better part of the day searching for an escape without finding anything, Rose sat down next to Dylan discouraged and sighed.

Dylan spit out his pacifier and started wailing. Rose picked him up rocking him gently, but he continued to sob. Rose changed his diaper but, he still screamed. Her movements knocked over the diaper bag. A full bottle fell out and Dylan noticed it. He stretched toward it. Rose put the bottle in his mouth. He drank eagerly; Rose walked over to the bed and sat on it while he fed. Soon enough he was full and burped then he started to yawn. Sleepily his eyes began to close and his body began heavier. Before too long, Dylan was sleeping heavily on her. Rose watched him as he slumbered on oblivious to Rose's growing panic. Then head started to nod. Soon she was sleeping leaning against the wall.

* * *

Any one is reading this just know that I will never leave a story unfinished It might take a while but it will never be left unfinished.


	9. Day 6 Part 1

Rose Tyler woke up to a beam of sunshine shining straight into her eyes

She woke up because suddenly a beam of sun was shining into her eyes. Pulling herself upwards she noticed Dylan had been moved into his seat. And someone had laid her down, covering her with a blanket. The smell of fresh bread filled the room. Apparently someone had also dropped off breakfast for her. A nice breakfast instead of the leftovers she had been given before. Then she noticed what had changed in the room.

The entire room had changed. None of the comforts she had seen before. Everything was gone. The bed, Dylan's things, and her shoes were the only things she recognized. Now the room consisted of cement and bloodstains. The entire room, including the bed she now sat on, had stains covering the surface. Dylan started crying once he realized she was up. She walked over to him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Ah, Dylan you smell!" Sighing she unbuttoned the end of his diaper bag which turned into a changing pad then unbuckled him. The diaper bag had been restocked by someone. Rose looked in the bottom in of the bag. Sighing in relief, she realized that they hadn't discovered Paul's gun in the bottom of the bag. When she finally changed his diaper and his clothes, she gave him a bottle and went into the bathroom. After washing her hands and face, Rose went back in to see Dylan. He wanted to be picked up so she walked him over to the window that had appeared this morning. The view wasn't overly exciting just of a different side of the building and the courtyard below.

"Dylan, look at the building." He stared at her. Then something flashed in the building below. Next half the building collapsed. Suddenly the court yard was filled with men in uniforms running from the collapsing building. Rose stared in shock at the fire and sparks coming from the building below. Suddenly sparks flew out of her door. She flinched as it burst open, falling to the ground with a bang.

"Where the hell have you been?" The Doctor yelled as he skidded to a stop in the doorway. His hair was wild and unkempt. He hadn't shaved, his jacket was ripped, and one of his red shoes had a suspicious looking brown stain on the side.

"Shh. Dylan's sleeping." Rose admonished him softly without around.

The Doctor gritted his teeth together, letting his breath out in a rush. "Where have you been? Rose I've looked everywhere for you for three days. You have no idea-" He broke off suddenly.

She turned around slowly walking toward him, cradling the baby against her chest. "I'm sorry. But really I'm okay. We're alright."

His hand traced the long scrape down her face. "Barely." Pulling her into a gentle hug with Dylan in between them, he spoke into her hair. "I thought I'd lost you again."

"But you didn't and that's what really matters."

"We're leaving." His tone was firm. Already he was pulling her toward the door.

"Doctor! We can't, not yet." Rose stood her ground.

"This isn't our battle. I'm not risking you over this mess." Rose dug her heels into the ground. The baby woke screaming. "Rose." Ignoring him, Rose rocked the baby cooing softly to him. "Alright. Fine!" The Doctor threw his hands up in defeat. "At least move somewhere safer." As if on cue, something exploded nearby. Rose flinched exposing a large bloodstain on her side.

The Doctor swore furiously, Rose glared at him. "What happened?" He nearly shouted the words at her. Dylan cooed softly. "And where did you get 'Dylan'?"

Something nearby made a very loud bang. He looked behind him, concerned. "But first let's get somewhere safe."

The Doctor went out first while Rose strapped Dylan into his carrier and picked up his diaper bag. She followed the Doctor into the deserted hallway. He walked quickly with his sonic screwdriver as his protection. Footsteps came rushing down the hall and the Doctor suddenly spun her into a broom closet. A tiny broom closet which left Rose's slightly angled so Dylan was at the Doctor's side and the Doctor nearly on top of Rose. She turned her head, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"You smell." She told him sounding oddly cheerful.

The Doctor pulled back the few inches. "Sorry what?"

"You smell awful." Rose told him.

"I haven't had time to take a shower. I was looking for you." He defended himself. "You're not-  
Rose threw her one free arm around him, pulling herself closer. "I missed you!" She spoke into his neck.

"Rather delayed reaction there Rose." said the Doctor fondly as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I only realized because you smelled." Rose tried to explain.

He tried to look down at her face in an attempt to figure out what she was talking about. Dylan started crying interrupting them. Rose immediately tried to shush him. But he spit out the pacifier she tried to put in his mouth.

"Rose-" The Doctor started.

"HELLO!" Brett cried as he flung the door open.

_TBC_


	10. Day 6 Part 2

So let me try to apologize for how incredibly long it's been since I updated. First I got major writers block then, my computer flipped out and so I built a new one.(No seriously I actually built a computer.) anyway then I worked like 11 hours a day but, here at last is part of the day

* * *

The Doctor nearly shoved Rose, who was still holding Dylan, behind him.

Brett addressed the Doctor. "So you've found out about our little Dylan."

"Shut up." snapped Rose, shielding Dylan. Dylan kept screaming.

"Rose calm down!" ordered The Doctor.

"See 'Rosie', he doesn't respect you. He always treats you as an inferior." Brett ignored the Doctor, keeping his eye on Rose.

"Not true." Rose retorted instantly, putting Dylan down and stepping up to the Doctor. He took her hand without looking at her. His face set in a look of determination.

"But it is. You know it is. He calls you 'a stupid ape.' Has he ever explained things fully? He can always abandon you. You wouldn't be able to do a thing about it." Brett exploited all her fears about the Doctor.

"I wouldn't do that," The Doctor interrupted. "Rose knows that."

Dylan continued to wail behind them. Rose glared at Brett furiously one more time before she crouched down next to Dylan, trying and failing to get him to calm down.

"Think about a lullaby Rose, keep your thoughts soothing. He'll quiet down." The Doctor advised her without looking at her. "Brett, let us go. Your base is ruined. Your guards are in disarray and you have no more control." The Doctor's face was hard. His voice was dark. " Let us go before you lose everything."

An image of the Doctor kissing some other woman from another time suddenly forced its way into Rose's mind. She gasped from the pain and the room swam in front of her. Dylan started screaming again.

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted in alarm.

"He regrets taking you with him, you know. He wishes that he'd left you with your mom and Mickey instead of inviting you along." Brett walked closer savoring the way her face fell involuntarily as he told her. He doesn't love you."

The Doctor shouted. "That's not true! Rose, don't listen to him."

"You remember Madame de Pompadour. He abandoned you on a ship full of robots who wanted your brain. Without so much as an explanation, he left you to die for some girl he made mere hours before. Doesn't sound like love to me."

"I never loved anyone else." interrupted the Doctor, staring at Rose earnestly.

"Stay here with Dylan. He needs you and you need someone to take care of you always."

" He needs his mother." Rose retorted angrily.

"But he can't." sighed Brett. "See for yourself."

Without warning, Rose crumpled as another image hammered itself through her mind. A young woman, just about Rose's age, was sprawled across the floor. Her blood pooled on the floor next to an empty highchair.

"Stop it." threatened the Doctor. He tried to put a mental block around Rose's mind but, Brett pushed through and it crumbled. "Let us go."

Rose tried to resist but the flimsy block from her mandatory Torchwood training didn't last a second.

"Rose, stay here. You can see me all you like." pleaded Jackie.

"You bastard." Rose shouted at Brett. But he was gone. "What happened?" She turned to look at the Doctor. At least the blinding pain was gone Rose thought as she stood slowly.

"Brett gave us time to discuss things." The Doctor explained. He walked closer, resting his hands on her shoulders. "You should stay."

Rose stepped back, nearly tripping over Dylan. A look of horror fixed on her face. This couldn't be happening.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor stepped forward, concerned.

"Don't touch me!" Rose shoved his hands away. "Get away!"

"Don't hate _me_. Dylan needs someone to care for him, you are perfect." His face suddenly twisted into an expression of disgust. "Think of someone other than yourself."

Her head filled with Mickey's voice, so angry she wouldn't accept that the Doctor was gone. Her mom's shouts of fear and angry that Rose wouldn't move on.

"You're not you." Rose spat the words out. "You promised me you wouldn't leave me anywhere." Her hatred of Brett grew, overwhelming her mind. It scared Rose, this out of control anger.

"Stay." The Doctor's face hardened.

"Give me back the Doctor." Rose begged.

"I'm right here." He answered with no small amount of disdain for her.

Without warning everything popped back into view, stunned she stayed in her crouch. The diaper bag lay right in front of her. The Doctor continued to warn Brett to let them go oblivious to Rose. Her fingers touched Paul's gun. Armed with the gun in the bag, Rose sighed in relief.

"Don't hate me, please." She implored the Doctor. Both men turned and stared in confusion at her. She stood quickly aiming the gun perfectly at Brett's chest.

"I never understood your feelings for her. She wished you were dead. After all you did you her, you died for her! And-"

Rose cocked the gun.


	11. Day 6 Part 3

"No! Rose don't!" The Doctor shouted and reached futilely for her.

Time seemed to slow, Brett fell in slow motion. The Doctor's shock quickly turned into disbelief then anger. Rose froze in a horrified shock. Dylan immediately went silent staring at the Doctor in a shock mirroring Rose's. She dropped the gun, wrenching her hand away violently. They stared at the gun for a moment then Paul's body.

"Get Dylan. We're leaving." The Doctor said flatly as he turned away from Rose. Rose picked up Dylan. If they ended up running, a very likely event, a carrier would just be a hindrance. Also, Rose knew the Tardis could supply anything Dylan needed. No spoke as they hurried through the hallways, even Dylan was silent. Rose followed the Doctor in a daze. Once outside and in the marketplace, they broke into a dead sprint simultaneously. As they reached the beginning of the forest, something exploded behind them. All the shopkeepers turned and stared in horror. The Doctor didn't pause; Rose flinched briefly but, continued to run. The forest sparkled around them, as bright and innocent as when they first arrived. At long last, the Tardis could be felt in Rose's mind. Dylan cooed in delight. Soon afterwards, she could see the Tardis.

They rushed into the Tardis. Rose watched Dylan's suddenly animated face. The Doctor firmly, uselessly, locked the door as if he could shut out the whole experience.

"He has physic abilities. He responds to all the emotions around him." The Doctor explained his eyes fixed entirely on Dylan. "He can feel the Tardis' relief so now he feels relief. He has amazing power. It's what attracted Brett." He moved over to the console, not looking at Rose. Instead he focused on the buttons and levers covering the console board until at last the Tardis moved.

"We're in the Vortex." He scrutinized Rose as she studied Dylan. She looked physically, mentally, and emotionally traumatized. His mind kept flashing between the exhausted Rose in front of him, the bloodied and bruised Rose lying dead on the floor, and the wild-eyed Rose shooting Brett. "Dylan needs a nap, and you need a shower." He met her eyes for the first time. For the first time in over a year Rose had no idea what he was thinking about.

Rose glanced away, blinking away tears. It was a dismissal, pure and simple. So Rose gathered up Dylan and disappeared from his sight. After a bath and a bottle for Dylan, he went down easily. Finally he acted like a normal baby. Once Dylan settled down, Rose took a much needed shower. Maybe it was a bad idea.

Under the hot water and away from everyone, reality hit. Paul was gone, the Doctor had rescued her. Relief, grief, and horror crashed into her as she processed the last few days. Oh God, she had killed someone. She had shot an unarmed man. Rose had killed people defending the world before on Pete's world but, not like this. Not in front of the Doctor. In a state of horror, Rose turned off the shower and threw on a robe. He had looked at her with such disgust. He hated guns, despised the people using them. What about her?

The Doctor noticed Rose as she walked down the hallway. She looked distant, deep in thought. But she looked at him as soon as she stood with an expression he didn't know.

"I killed him." She told him in a flat and disconnected voice.

_TBC_


	12. Day 6 Part 4

"I killed him." She told him in a flat and disconnected voice.

"It wasn't you." The Doctor told her, a pleading note in his voice. "Well, It wasn't really you." As she continued to stare in such a detached way, panic welled up in his gut. "He played with your mind, exploited your worst fears, and manipulated your emotions. He wanted you to shoot him, do something drastic. He-"

Rose cut across him. "Is _it_ true? Do you regret taking me?" She sounded distant, but her eyes looked slightly more focused.

The Doctor sighed and walked toward her. Now only about five feet separated them. "I worry about you. What if something happens to me? What if you get stuck on some desolate asteroid? "

"That's not what I asked." Rose sounded wary as she stared at him.

"What if some day you want a human life, you can't go back. You had to leave your family and friends, everything. Of course, I regret having to take you away from all that but," He closed the distance between them, placing his palm against her cheek. "I love you."

"Even after this?" Rose's eyes flickered down to his tie then back to his eyes nervously.

"Forever." His eyes searched her face. "Do you believe me?"

Rose nodded slowly, still wary of him, and wary of believing her mind. Then looked down, she softly tried to explain. "I don't, didn't want you dead...I had a hard time adjusting. Every alien invasion, every hostage crisis I kept expecting you to just show up. I kept hoping for you but, you weren't _ever _ there. I would have accepted things easier if I knew that there was absolutely no chance you could make it back to me." As she looked back up at him, her facial expression was heartbreakingly guilty.

Slowly and hesitantly he slid his hand backwards until he was cupping her head. Rose let him gently pull her into his embrace. "No one understands better than I do."

Rose sobbed. "I killed him." Her tears soaked his shirt.

As he murmured worthless soothing words into her hair, she soaked his shirt with her tears. She yawned, exhausted, after she cried herself out. He stroked her hand and pulled back to look at her.

"Why don't we go get some sleep?" He asked gently. She nodded shakily. "Come on. Dylan should be out for a while and you need rest." He kissed her slowly and sweetly. She laced her fingers with his as they walked to their bedroom.

--

Rose woke up in the Tardis, in her bedroom in the Tardis. Relief flooded her system so strongly she very nearly sighed in happiness. For a moment, she lay still just enjoying the peacefulness.

"Dylan is just about wakeup. "The Doctor's voice came from beside her. She rolled over to look at him. He kissed her good morning. "You go eat breakfast, I'll get Dylan.

He sauntered in carrying Dylan while she cleaned up her breakfast. She reached over and took him into her arms.

"I found a place I think Dylan could do well in. He can learn to control his abilities, learn how to communicate." He looked earnestly at Rose. "Dylan can live normally enough there. He won't be like Brett."

She looked back steadily . "I get it." He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Seriously, I understand. Dylan deserves a good life after this." He studied her for a moment before nodding at her. "I need to program our coordinates in." He kissed her quickly then left.

Rose was fairly positive he wanted to give her time to say goodbye alone. Dylan sat quietly, sucking her thumb and staring at him.

"Hey there little guy." Rose smiled down at him. "You'll do great at the place. The Doctor can at least give someone the normal life, he always assumes we humans want. But this truly is the best place for you."

"Rose, we're here." The Doctor called from the console room.

* * *

**_TBC_**


	13. Day 6 Part 5

Sorry about the long wait. School has been crazy hard this year. But here is the end.

* * *

She walked contentedly back to the TARDIS. This had been the right thing to do. Dylan seemed happy when they brought him to the planet. The telepathic connection with all the citizens allowed him to fully grasp his surroundings. This was for the best. The Doctor took off one-handed. Once they were safely in the air, he turned to face her. His eyes studied her face.

"You're okay?" He asked, a tad unbelieving.

"Yeah, I am." He didn't appear to believe her. "I swear. Dylan's life will be so much better there than anywhere else." Before he could say anything else, she pressed her lips to his softly. "It is the best for Dylan."

At last, he looked like believed her.

"What about the past 6 days? Are you okay? Having someone invade your mind is not easy to get over." He stared into her eyes.

She ducked her head. "I will be fine. Obviously it will take a while but, I will back to normal soon."

"If you say so." He smiled widely at her and winked. "So where to next?"

_**The End**_


End file.
